Project Summary The Coordination Core (CC) will coordinate the Vanderbilt University BIOmolecular Multimodal Imaging Center (VU-BIOMIC). Given the multidisciplinary nature of this proposal, which spans human tissue collection, coordinating multiple analytical methods, computational modeling and integration, and data transfer and communication with the other Tissue Mapping Centers (TMCs), the HIVE, and the HuBMAP, the CC will be a key center of administration, management, and communication. The specific aims of the CC directly reflect its role to prioritize communication, data and sample sharing, and interaction among these groups and to provide a foundation of success for the VU-BIOMIC research activities.